Stefan ir'Lain
Welcome to your new character page! You can edit all this text as desired. STEP 1. Double-click on the info-box to the right. This will allow you to add important character info, as well as upload a character photo. Make sure to fill out the box about any "Out of Core" sources you used for your character (like SCAG or AA). STEP 2. Fill out the rest of your profile! The template below is provided for your convenience, but feel free to get creative if you want to structure it differently. :) Appearance Lanky and light skinned Fluff History Stefan ir'Lain was born to a noble family in Fairhaven and was quickly recognized as a gifted student. He sped through school, gaining an invitation to study at both the University of Wynarn as well as Arcanix. However, as nephew to the famed captain Darro ir'Lain and always taking a deep interest in the history of war, he opted to join the military instead. After being evaluated by the recruitment agency he was assigned to the wandslinger contingent. As he had in school, he excelled in basic training, quickly developing the skill of using two wands at once. However, fate would stop him from ever seeing battle, as after the Mourning, and subsequent ceasefire, his company was quickly disbanded. Without the purpose he grew up aiming towards, he returned to school, attending Arcanix. He studied the evocation school of magic, looking to transfer his existing talents into something useful in the post-war world. After a few years at Arcanix, he dated a shifter girl from the Eldeen Reaches. As their relationship bloomed, he ultimately took her home during the holiday season. As soon as the couple walked in, Stefan could feel that something was wrong. His family was abnormally quiet and cold to his chosen partner. After an especially insulting comment by his aunt, the girl stormed out. Stefan confronted his family, incensed at how they treated her. His uncle, Darro, took him aside and revealed that under his leadership, Aundair would soon be invading the Reaches, and that Stefan couldn't be conflicted when the time came. Stefan, furious at his family at wanting to reignite the war, collected his things and stormed from the mansion he grew up in, vowing not to return lest his family change their views. He roamed Fairhaven for a few weeks, eventually ending up on the doorstep of Lord Boroman ir'Dayne. The pair had met at various Fairhaven social events over the years, and ir'Dayne recognized the young man's potential. After his honourable discharge from the Aundairian Army, he was approached by a representative of the Wayfinder Foundation to join, which he turned down in favour of attending Arcanix. After pleading his case to Lord ir'Dayne the invitation was extended once more, and Stef accepted it. Enemies Darro ir'Lain Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. Ideals * Independence: I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. (Chaotic). Bonds * I am in love with someone that my family despises. Flaws * I hide a truly scandalous secret that could ruin my family forever. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * Link